


Day Seven: Lingerie

by Ciyesci



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas Smut, Kinda, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Jaime simply can’t wait for Christmas.





	Day Seven: Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know most lingerie isn’t like this, but this is high quality crap, okay? Jaime was saving for ages and searched every online store and underwear tailor he could find for this. He worked hard, give him some credit.

"Hey Vic, you there?" 

"Kitchen!" 

"Come to the bedroom!" Jaime called, "I have something for you." 

Vic stood from his place at the kitchen counter where he’d been waiting, excitement filling him. Jaime had called a hours ago to tell him that he knew Christmas was a few days away, but early Christmas presents were totally a thing and that Vic needed to be prepared for a sexy surprise when Jaime got home. Vic hurried after him into the bedroom. 

Jaime smiled as he came in. There was a fancy-looking box on the bed. "The package came in the mail this morning. Did you get ready like I told you?" 

"You know it. Waxed and cleaned every inch of me." Vic put his arms around Jaime's neck and kissed him. "What is it?" 

Jaime leaned in to nibble Vic's ear. "Open it." 

Vic pulled himself away from Jaime and sat on the bed, pulling the box onto his lap. It was much lighter than he expected. He pulled the lid off and felt his jaw drop in surprise. 

"Dude, this isn't..." The tips of Vic's fingers brushed over the soft white material. He was almost afraid that his callused hands would rip the fragile-looking lace if he wasn't careful. He slowly lifted a bra from the box and stared in wonder. 

Jaime sat next to Vic and put an arm around him. "It comes with a choker and stockings too." 

Grinning, Vic turned and hugged Jaime. "Holy shit, dude. I think you might actually the best person in the world right now." 

Jaime laughed, hugging Vic back. "You gonna put it on for me?" 

Pushing Jaime off, Vic jumped up, box in hand. He pulled Jaime up from the bed and pushed him towards the door. "Go go go! I want it to be a surprise, get the fuck out!" 

Jaime laughed. "Chill dude, I'm going! I’ll shower while you change, okay?" 

”You do that.” 

When the door closed behind Jaime, Vic put the box back on the bed and took out the garments one by one, holding each of them up to admire for a moment before carefully laying them out on the bed. His fingers traced over the lacy edge of the bra again, then the floral pattern on the hips of the panties. The stockings were softer than he could have hoped, and the cincher they would clip onto was beautiful. Jaime really was the best person in the world right now. 

Vic stripped, throwing his clothes into a corner to take care of when he wasn’t extremely busy. He reached for a garment, then hesitated. In what order should he put them on, again? Maybe...the cincher first? Yeah, that sounded good. 

It was tight, but something, perhaps anticipation or the softness of the material on his skin, made discomfort impossible. It was almost like being gently strangled by an angel. Vic ran a careful hand over his waist, enjoying the feel of it for a moment, then moved on to a sheer white stocking. 

He couldn’t resist the urge to rub his cheek on the material, and _almost_ couldn’t resist the urge to keep doing that for the rest of the day. The stocking was clearly made from some kind of magic elastane brought down from heaven by angels with incredible taste in lingerie. He did pull himself away, though, and slipped a foot into it. 

Waxing and shaving was a hassle, Vic couldn’t lie, but the feel of the silky material on his skin made it worth every second. He rubbed his legs together a little before gently pulling on the other stocking. Clipping them both to the cincher was a fiddly task, but Vic managed not to break anything. 

The panties clearly weren’t designed for people with extra parts downstairs and Vic had to put a little thought into tucking himself into them, but that only made the way they clung to him even hotter. He ran his hands over his ass in satisfaction. Vic really didn’t know if he had an ass worth bragging about, but the lacy panties made it feel like a solid seven. Seven and a half. Eight? Whatever, it looked and felt awesome.

The bra was next. Jaime had thankfully found one that didn’t have massive cups. Vic didn’t know a lot about bra sizes, but it was definitely the smallest kind. He slipped it on and reached back to figure out the clasp, then took it off again to have a closer look at how it worked, then frowned and tried it again. How can something so simple looking be so difficult? 

He finally got it right and looked in the mirror while he adjusted the straps. Everything fit incredibly well, especially considering that none of it was made for his body type. Jaime must’ve held on to Vic’s measurements after they got fitted for suits a while ago. Vic turned, admiring his body from every angle in the mirror. It was impossible to not feel sexy. Jaime had completely outdone himself this time. 

Vic went back to the bed to take the last item from the box. The choker. Satin, a perfectly clear, tear drop shaped jewel hanging from it. Not a diamond, since they still had a car and tv, but not glass. Vic wondered what other rocks looked like diamonds. He carefully brought the choker to his neck and fastened it. 

Vic could hear Jaime drying his hair in the bathroom. He brushed a few tangles from his own hair with his fingers, then lay back on the bed, running his fingers over the lace of the bra. It was no wonder Jaime couldn’t wait until Christmas to give him this. 

The hair dryer shut off and Vic propped himself up on his elbows, watching the door until a soft knock sounded. 

”C’mon in, Jaime,” Vic called. 

The door opened slowly and Jaime peeked in. The way his whole face changed, eyes widening in surprise, lips parting a little as he stepped in, endlessly satisfied Vic. 

“Vic...” Jaime’s tone was almost reverent. 

Smiling coyly, Vic moved off the bed and walked slowly to him. He pushed him back against the door, shutting it, and ran his hands over his t-shirt.

”You gonna take this off for me?” Not needing a verbal answer, Vic stood back, giving Jaime room to pull his shirt off and drop it to the floor. Jaime looked down at Vic expectantly.

”Kneel.”

Jaime dropped to his knees, still watching Vic’s face. Vic stepped forward and ran a hand through Jamie’s hair. He loved how soft it got after a proper wash, with no product to keep it spiked up and stiff. Jamie’s eyes fell shut as he leaned into Vic’s touch. 

Vic massaged Jamie’s head a little more, then withdrew his hand. “Touch me.” 

Jaime slowly ran a hand up Vic’s leg, fingers lingering on the lace hem at the top of the stocking. He reached up with his other hand to lightly trace the cincher’s white flowers. 

Vic’s hands returned to Jamie’s hair, pulling him forward. Jaime obediently leaned with his touch and gently mouthed at Vic through the panties. 

Eyes falling shut, Vic’s head tipped back. “Take them off,” he said eventually. 

Jamie’s fingers slipped under the hem of the panties and slid them down slowly. He kissed the revealed skin, then took Vic’s cock in his hand, lightly stroking it. He kissed at the base and gently sucked, drawing out the moment. 

Vic pulled Jaime’s head forward a little more and Jaime licked up the underside of his cock, then took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Vic hummed and looked back down at Jaime, caressing his face with one hand and running the other through his soft hair. 

Jaime bobbed his head, looking up at Vic through his eyelashes, giving no warning before taking in Vic’s full length and swallowing around him.

Vic gasped, gripping Jaime’s hair tightly. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to how good Jaime was at deep throating him. 

Jaime pulled off to breathe, but kept working Vic’s tip with his lips and tongue. Vic yanked Jaime’s head back by his hair, looking into his dark eyes. 

”Take off your pants and get on the bed.” Vic slipped his panties the rest the way off, carefully discarding them on the nightstand. They deserved better than his usual dirty laundry corner.

Jaime had just kicked his pants off, so Vic pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. He leaned down to kiss Jaime, holding his wrists against the sheets above his head. 

Jaime kissed back, sighing softly when Vic moved his ass against his cock. Vic held his wrists together so he could grip them both with one hand, using the other to push Jaime’s chin up and make room to bite and suck at his neck. 

”You wanna fuck me?” He kissed Jaime’s jaw softly.

”Please.” 

Releasing Jaime’s wrists, Vic sat up, fingers trailing down to lightly run over his chest. “Touch me.”

Propping himself up on one elbow, Jaime reached up to tuck a curl of hair behind Vic’s ear, then drew his fingertips down his chest to trace the lace patterns of his bra. He moved down to the cincher, running an unhurried hand over Vic’s hip, then to his ass, pulling him forward.

They kissed again, slowly and deeply. Jaime’s hand rubbed gentle circles over Vic’s lower back, then moved back down to his ass, massaging it. Jaime sucked at Vic’s tongue, drawing a soft moan from him. 

Jaime laid back, pulling Vic with him, so that his other hand was free to reach between them. His fingertips danced up and down the underside of Vic’s cock, barely touching it. His thumb slid over the head, smearing pre-come. 

Vic pulled away. ”You wanna fucking tease?” He reached a hand up to Jaime’s hair, gripping it tightly. “I can fucking tease.”

Vic’s teeth at his collarbone had Jaime moaning lightly and biting his lip. His hand abandoned Vic’s ass to hold his head, while the other pulled at Vic’s cock lightly, still teasing. Vic bit harder and sucked, making Jaime moan louder and grip him tighter. 

When Vic let go of Jaime, he sat up, shuffling forward so he was over his chest. “Blow me. And don’t try to fuck around.” 

Licking his lips, Jaime got back up on one elbow and stroked Vic’s cock a few times before leaning forward to take the head in his mouth. He set a fast, even pace, twisting his head and sucking as he pulled back. Vic’s moans quickly became short and high, in time with Jaime’s mouth and hand. 

Jaime let go of Vic’s cock to hold his hips and roll them both over. Vic laid back on the bed, one hand hand gripping the sheets and the other in Jaime’s hair. Jaime guided Vic’s leg over his shoulder and held his thigh as he tongued his cock, a thumb running over the soft stocking material. 

Balling the sheets beneath him in his fist, Vic writhed and moaned, unable to keep still as Jaime _worshipped_ his cock. “Fuck!” He sat up, pulling Jaime off and leaning forward to sloppily kiss his reddened lips. 

Returning the kiss with force, Jaime crawled forward and pushed him back down, hands in his hair. He rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together and eliciting moans from both of them. They separated, breathing heavily. 

Eyes shut tight, Jaime pressed his forehead against Vic’s. “You ready?”

”Yeah. Fuck me.” 

After pressing a kiss to Vic’s temple, Jaime moved off him and reached for the condom and bottle of lube he’d left on the nightstand earlier. He handed Vic the lube and tore open the condom, then rolled it onto his length. 

Vic uncapped the lube and poured some into his hand, then Jaime’s when he held it out. He recapped it and tossed it aside, moaning when he felt one of Jaime’s fingers circling his hole. He stroked Jaime’s cock, lathering the lube over it, as Jaime fingered him open. He’d prepped earlier, so there was little resistance. 

Jaime leaned over to kiss him, pushing in another finger and scissoring, biting Vic’s lip when he moaned low and long. 

”Ready for another one?” 

Vic put his arms around Jaime and kissed him again. “Go for it.”

The stretch had him digging his fingers into Jaime’s back and cursing. Jaime dropped his head to suck a spot on Vic’s neck, just above the choker. Vic squirmed as Jaime finger fucked him, then pushed him off when he felt ready. 

Jaime pulled out his fingers. ”How do you wanna do this?”

”Wanna ride you.” 

Jaime crawled to the headboard and sat with his back resting against, waiting for Vic, who followed him and softly kissed him again before swinging a leg over his hips. 

Straddling him, Vic bent down for another kiss before reaching behind him to take Jaime’s cock and guide it as he lowered himself down. Jaime held his head and kissed his jaw, sighing when his tip pushed in. Vic held Jaime’s shoulders as he sunk down until he was sitting on Jaime’s lap. 

There was a pause as Vic got used to the stretch and breathed deeply, Jaime rubbing his back gently. He moved his hips slowly, grunting lightly at the burn. 

As Vic slowly picked up speed, Jaime held his ass, massaging it encouragingly. Vic set a fast pace, moving his hand from Jaime’s shoulder so he could suck another hickey into his skin. 

Jaime’s moans became a steady stream of _uh, uh, uh_ as Vic fucked himself on his cock. Vic bit down hard, sucking and making Jaime yelp, before letting go of his shoulder and watching a dark hickey blossom on his skin. 

” _Fuck!_ ” Vic’s movements faltered upon Jaime’s cock hitting his prostate. He adjusted his grip on Jaime’s shoulders a little and then he was hitting the sweet spot every time he pushed down on him. His breathing came out in short gasps and he saw white spots in his vision. 

When Vic’s movements slowed, Jaime gripped him a little tighter. “You wanna swap?”

”Fuck. Yeah, let’s swap.” Vic lifted off of Jaime and crawled to the headboard, clutching it while Jaime searched for the lube. 

Kneeling behind him, Jaime rubbed Vic’s back before uncapping the bottle and squeezing more into his hand. He lathered it over his cock and lined himself up, the other hand on Vic’s hip, just below the cincher. Vic moaned as he slowly pushed in. He thrust gently at first, getting used to the position. 

”C’mon, fuck me.” 

Jaime immediately picked up speed, carefully searching around until-

” _Fuck!_ ” 

-he found the sweet spot again. 

Vic’s moans got progressively louder as Jaime fucked him harder and faster, pulling his hips back to meet his thrusts. Heat pooled in his lower gut. 

”How close are you?” he panted. 

”Fuck, I’m almost there. _Fuck!_ ” Vic reached down to jerk his cock, his head resting against the arm on the headboard. 

Vic’s moans were reaching that pitch and his hand kept working his cock faster. Jaime bit his lip as sweat dripped down his face. His palms started to feel cold against Vic’s hot skin. 

Suddenly, Vic shouted. His back arched as he gasped and his muscles squeezed Jaime’s cock. Lightning cracked through Jaime’s body and his head filled with white, hips stuttering to a stop as he came. 

Hot sweat trickled down their bodies as they panted. The euphoric fog slowly seeped from Jaime’s head. He leaned forward to kiss Vic’s shoulder blade, chin grazing over the bra’s lace, then slowly pulled out, wincing with how sensitive he was. He pulled the condom off and tied the end, then slid off the bed to take it to the waste paper basket in the corner. His feet felt like they were made of ice as he walked.

Vic was lying on his back with a hand on his chest, fingers playing with the hem of his bra. Jaime got on the bed, crawling over to him, and Vic reached out to embrace him. Their lips met and they kissed slowly and deeply. 

They separated and looked into each other’s eyes for a while. 

”We’re going to a party on Christmas Eve,” Jaime murmured, “Wear this under your clothes, okay?” 

Vic smiled. “Kinky bastard.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Got a pairing request? Hit me up! As it says in my bio, there are a few I won’t do, but most are all good.


End file.
